Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *You can't talk to your companion Kvas via right click-> talk. If you talk to Tan he says "you can end the module...", a leftover from when the campaign was only the intro module. *Can get too many companions to join (eg all of them).... *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *There are too many ellipses in conversations and they are inconsistent, they vary from 3 to 5 dots. In almost all cases a full stop would have been better. Ellipses look sloppy in my opinion. *Installation was confusing; no .mod file(s) but a bunch of directories with files, first mod I've seen doing this. So I just dropped them into the modules directory to see what happens. *Skill checks in conversations would have been nice (diplomacy, intimidate, spot, listen, etc.). *Conversations in general felt like it made no difference what choice you pick, maybe alignment changes (e.g. lawful/chaotic) could add a bit more meaning to choices. *fixed loadtips: the entry for Clangeddin silverbeard has a "footnote", and shows the pronounciation *fixed loadtip: Waukeen type "eend" *fixed loadtip: beregost, there is a footnote. *loadtip "sihl", pronounciation for Clangeddin can be removed. Neverwinter *none currently Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *none currently Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently Ekkathys *fixed the stronghold stuff is not working with recruiting, taxing etc. *opened shops of the stronghold can't be entered. *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *added Some dwarven ghosts wandering around would be nice in the dwarven builders halls. *The majordomo still has a few placeholders in conversation, functional but needs to be filled in. *fixed walkmesh by the fruit merchant in the city is broken. *fixed slave carvan drivers need posts *fixed innkeeper doesn't activate a mapnote for the xenakis estate when he tells you about that quest. *fixed karas estate: guards should go hostile if you go upstairs or open the chest next to karas *fixed karas estate: family need posts *fixed xenakis estate: guards should go hostile if you go upstairs or open the chest next to falea *fixed xenakis estate: add some guards *fixed xenakis estate: can't enter bathroom in upstairs bedroom to the left *fixed xenakis estate: chest has same items as karas estate (also too powerful) *fixed upperclass area: transition to regular area has no name *added ambient animations in inn, upperclass areas *fixed Iblis Kilis: no flavor text when you enter. *fixed Orcus thralls: give amaozt a nwn1 style convo *a bug, you must be in control of Baranthyr to get this orcus thralls: doesn't offer grazzt elimination quest *fixed orcus thralls: amtahis should be a spellcaster of some type *fixed orcus thralls: skeleton warrior on right at entrance is stuck in place *fixed Grazzt thralls: missing wall by first merchant *fixed grazzt thralls: after completing the quest, you can talk to losacahs repeatedly for infinite xp. *fixed Pass of Reth: give orc chief a post *fixed give fire giant chief a post *fixed tester can be removed, boulder talk works *fixed color rockslide convo *fixed if you cause the rockslide, the rockslide boulder should disappear *fixed in the rockslide, one slave lives *fixed in the rockslide, only a single boulder appears in the camp *fixed the rockslide causes the orcs, fire giants, karas and the dwarven ghosts to be hostile *fixed add some grasses in the pass *fixed Lodge: toughen spike trap *fixed Fields: add a transition to the Petracca crypts *fixed Petracca Crypts: toughen traps *fixed City: smithy sign should be usable/examinable *added large improvement to city decor *fixed Baranthyr basement: walkmesh in the storage areas *fixed Sub-basement: remove the leftover succubi *fixed forge: color forge convo *fixed Baranthyr: can't exit from main exit! *added you can transition to the overland map from the Akanapeaks map, which is logical. *fixed Demon's Hand Inn: continues with innkeeper *fixed Demon's Hand Inn: the merchant won't buy anything, and identifies for free. *fixed action coloring with Sia *fixed typo with sia "lsiten" *fixed several typos with Sia. *the smithy option should have been removed Sia gave you the option of building a smithy, but this is not available. Murann *(fixed, if you aren't interested initially she won't wait around for you, but she will warn you of that so you can reconsider, it's also clear that she's gone if you tell her to leave.) Captain's Cabin, Alira, placeholder conversation. Also if you tell her to leave, she's gone. *(fixed, convo makes it clear he won't wait) swinging berth inn, Timoteo Connor, placeholder convo, also if he leaves your party he says to come back if you need him again but he's nowhere to be found Other Areas *Scimitar Hills: companion was dead, but area transitioning raised them *fixed the creatures Timoteo summons in his village do not attack correctly. *fixed If you enter Timoteo's village, there is a testing version of him standing there. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter